


4pm Weekly

by Herperlo_D



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herperlo_D/pseuds/Herperlo_D
Summary: Harry’s Thursday afternoons are reserved for tea time with Death. It's funny how these things turn out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this idea came to me one day and I'm loving it more and more every time I think of it.

There are certain things that mortal creatures are not suppose to see before a certain point in their existence. To see them is to bring the consequences upon oneself. 

Things like the realm of death, for example. Mortals who somehow managed to catch a glimpse of the Death Realm before their Time always end up spontaneously dropping dead. Such is the price for obtaining that piece of knowledge. Even looking at it through a medium- say, a recorded image, would cause the same effect. 

Many have said, and still say, that it is impossible to see Death and xyr’s realm without dying, but Harry being Harry had never been constrained by simple terms such as ‘impossible’. This of course, has lead to Harry having weekly afternoon tea with Death xyrself in the aforementioned Death Realm. So, it was rather imperative for Harry to learn how to shield his mind before any busybodies- _cough_ dumbledore _cough_ snape- happen to see said Death Realm while pilfering through his memories and end up dying abruptly. 

It would serve them right too, in Harry’s rather humble opinion. But all Harry ever wanted was to have a quiet and peaceful life and killing one of the most powerful and influential wizards in Britain was not going to help him any. 

If you were wondering the context of this situation, how it came about was surprisingly innocuous. It only involved the Cloak of Invisibility and the survival of an impossible curse. Simple right? 

As it turns out, an anomaly of death coming into contact with Death’s gift was a sure fire way of capturing the attention of the entity xryself. And Death _loves_ anomalies- especially when they don’t upset the Balance. So it was no surprise that when Harry was on one of his rare expeditions around the castle alone, he stumbled through a doorway and stepped into a bright room with Death xyrself pouring tea for two at the table. Startled, Harry took a step back and stuttered, “S-sorry. I’ve got the wrong room." 

Death merely waved xyr hand. "Nonesense. I’ve expected you.” Xe gestured at the chair. “Come and take a seat. The tea is freshly steeped.” Xyr voice was odd. Harry couldn’t really put down the way xyr sounded. Xyr had a voice and yet not. It was rather curious and Harry just chalked it up to magic and left it at that.

And the rest, they say, was history.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
